


Kissing It Better

by mjules



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Incest, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Claudia have ways of soothing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



> Saw your letter and thought, if you can't hope to get Assassin's Creed incest fic at Yuletide, when CAN you? :) I hope you enjoy this little treat!

It wasn't the first time he'd slain her dragons, not the last time he would. He knew that she was more than capable of slaying them herself but chose not to. It was a game, one of many they played -- so that she could ask him the favor, so that she could reward him afterward.

And she did. He returned to her with scraped knuckles, not bothering to clean off the blood because she would want to see the signs of his victory. She smiled and took his hand between both of hers, thumbs running across the redness, lips curving as she took in the sight.

"Did he cry?"

Ezio laughed. "You sound entirely too gleeful at the prospect, my darling sister." Her wicked grin did nothing to deny his accusation, and he curled his fingers around hers. "Yes. He begged me to stop. He cried like a coward and a dog. But I did not stop. I caught him kissing another woman; such an insult to my sister could not be ignored."

"I wonder," Claudia said, lifting Ezio's hand to her lips, "what he would say if he caught me kissing another man." She licked a streak of blood off his knuckle, and he hissed when her tongue swiped over the raw wound.

"Who have you been kissing?" He tried to sound stern, the disapproving big brother, but his voice came out breathless. His knuckle still stung, even as she pressed her lips to it, kissing to heal. A game they'd played as children; a game they could not give up.

"I am heartbroken," she said instead of answering his question, a wicked glint in her eye. "I think I shall retire to my room, where I shall be if you wish to console me."

He watched her leave, waited as he heard her door close, and counted his heartbeats -- too fast, too loud as they thrummed in his ears. He counted to fifty, and then again, too flushed for the dappled sunlight of the courtyard, too warm for the cool spring day. A door opened and closed in another part of the villa, and he finally followed her, his boots announcing every step across the tile.

Her door was open a crack, and he hesitated before he let himself in and latched it behind.

"I began to wonder if you would come today," Claudia said archly from where she lounged on her bed, and he shifted guiltily, hand lingering on the lock.

"One day this will have to stop. We cannot continue these games forever."

"When that day comes, we will stop." She leaned up on her elbows and smiled at him, dipping her chin, arching her back. "But that day is not today."

He pushed away from the wall and crossed the room, boots still echoing on the tiles, condemning him. But if anyone heard, they would not suspect anything more untoward than a devoted brother soothing his sister's wounded heart and bruised pride. Never mind that he soothed them with a soft kiss to her lips, breath quickening as she tilted her head and found his tongue with her own.

She slid her hand behind his neck, fingernails lightly scraping the skin as she toyed with the ribbon tied there. He felt the pressure as she tugged on the bow, and then his hair fell around his face, tickling him, threatening to catch between their lips.

She pulled him back onto the bed, carding one hand through his loosened hair, using the other to slide over his shoulder, stroking him through the fine, soft fabric of his shirt. He braced himself over her, feeling himself pulsing against the laces of his trousers at the sight of her rosy lips swollen with his kisses.

She held his gaze as she lifted her hips and hitched her skirts up, pale thighs revealed by rustling fabric. "Kiss me, brother," she whispered, and he bent first to her face, then the soft swell of her breasts at the edge of her bodice, and then to one knee and the other.

"How do you want me to kiss you, sister?" He grinned slyly over the bunched dress, laughing when she scowled at him. She knew he did it only to tease her; he knew she loved it.

"With your tongue, deeply."

"As you command." He pushed her skirts up higher and stretched out on his stomach, lazily drawing his tongue up the inside of her thigh. She trembled when he reached the crease where it joined her body, and jerked when he placed a soft kiss over the nub of flesh between her legs.

He held her open with his thumbs and took long, leisurely licks along her folds. She writhed at every touch, biting back whimpers as he dipped into her.

"Deeper," she gasped, one hand tangling in his hair, pulling his face closer. "Please."

He sucked at her as he slipped a finger inside, the broken skin on his knuckle stinging anew at her slickness. She let out a broken moan as she rocked her hips, pressing against him, the hand in his hair tightening, pulling. Her nails bit into his scalp, and he made a noise of protest against her. She only moaned louder.

A sharp rap on the door silenced them both, and they held their breath as they stilled their bodies. Her hands clenched in his hair; her body pulsed around his finger.

"Claudia? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mother," Claudia called back, sounding shaken. "I just need some time alone."

There was a pause that Ezio could feel through his entire body, and then, "All right. I'll check on you later to see how you're doing."

Her footsteps faded away, and Ezio breathed out a trembling sigh of relief. He pulled away, sitting back on his haunches, and Claudia glared up at him.

"Where are you going, fratello? We are not finished."

"That was too close," he hissed. "And you heard what she said; she will be back to check on you."

"That means we have time until she does!" Claudia frowned at him and reached up to unlace her bodice, tugging the stiff fabric away from her breasts. He paused, feeling a familiar heat stir in him at the motion. "Come on," she insisted, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples. "Unless you are un vigliacco."

The taunt was a well-worn tactic, but she used it because she knew it worked. It made no sense that not fucking his sister should make him a coward, but they still played these games because they knew each other well enough to do it.

He braced himself over her and took one dusky nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth, and she gasped happily, writhing beneath him.

"Yes," she breathed as one hand snaked down to the laces on his trousers. "Bene."

She reached past the laces and found him, hard and waiting, and pulled him to her. He groaned around his mouthful when he felt the head brush against her wetness. His hips jerked, and he could hear her smile when she said his name.

He pressed closer as she lifted her knees to cradle his hips, and she brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing the split knuckle again, tonguing her own taste from his skin. He rocked against her, his sex pressed along the length of hers, sliding across the same sensitive spots he'd been licking earlier.

He let the head catch at her opening, teasing her, but they both knew he wouldn't push in. Even if she lifted her hips like she might want it, they'd drawn that line, and they wouldn't cross it. He placed sweet kisses over her chest and up her neck, across her jaw until he reached her mouth. She opened to him, winding her arms around his neck, hooking her legs over his thighs, and he moved against her as they kissed.

After long moments, their bodies rocking together in an effortless motion, he felt the bite of her nails against his shoulders, and he pressed down against her, moving his hips in circles. She gasped, breaking away from his kiss, and bit her lip hard as she shook beneath him. He watched her until she stilled, her breath puffing against his face, and then she reached down to circle him with her hand. He bent his head to her breasts, kissing and nipping, as she pulled him with the strokes she knew so well. It didn't take long until he splashed across her stomach, biting back his groans, and she smiled up at him, flushed and sated.

He smiled back and kissed her, smoothing his tongue over her lower lip where she'd bitten it, tasting a faint hint of blood.

"Better?" he murmured when he pulled away, and she grinned, wide and wicked, as she reached down to retie her bodice.

"Much."


End file.
